


MCU Kink Bingo 2018

by Liala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: A collection of one-shots for my MCU Kink Bingo card!  It's the first time I'm doing this and writing for some of the characters!Mainly Bucky, Loki and Steve x Reader Fics.





	MCU Kink Bingo 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

"You have to be quiet unless you want them to find us." 

You whimpered as your love pressed you closer against the cupboard wall, his fingers never stopping their gentle coaxing of your slit.  You kissed and sucked as his neck to keep yourself silent and wrapped your calf around his leather clad thigh.

"Such a good girl." he purred.  "I missed you."

"You were gone for a week." you gasped.  "I was so lonely."

"I bet you were, you are so needy." he groaned into your heated kiss. 

You moaned his name as you deepened the kiss, his tongue intertwining with yours as you reached between you and cupped his large girth through his trousers.

"We don't have much time, they'll need you at briefing." you whispered.

"Quick it is then." 

Your lover lifted you easily and trapped you between the wall and the hard planes of body.  You heard the slight jingle of metal and the hot press of his cock against your barely clothed slit.  Reaching between you, you moved your panties to the side and he slid home.

"Oh fuck yes." you gasped.  "I missed feeling so full of you."

He withdrew slowly and entered you deeply getting you used to the stretch of his girth.  He was nothing but generous as you kissed him hungrily and marked his neck with love bites.    In the shadow of the room you could see the hungry glint in his eyes as he watched your breasts bounce from impact of his thrusts as he began to pant.  

"Wait, wait." you muttered and he gently put you down.  "I want you to feel good too."

You spun around and pressed your hands against the wall.  Immediately you felt his hands upon your waist and he entered you fluidly.  

"So considerate." he groaned "Now I can mark you too."

You muffled your moans against your elbow as he began to fuck you in long, deep thrusts as he ran his hand up and down your body possessively.  His mouth attacked your neck and shoulders.  You moaned his name as he picked up the pace and you began to shake.

"Touch yourself love," he moaned.  "Tighten yourself around me."

"Yessss." you moaned.  "Cum in me.  Cum in me please!"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to leave you empty." he growled.  "Such a good mortal."

"Loki!" you gasped as you came and your body tensed around his length.

His fingers took over from your own and kept you riding your peak as you bit your elbow to prevent yourself from being discovered.  He bit your shoulder as he reached his peak and you felt him empty within you as he nuzzled against your neck as your hearts calmed down.  You trembled as he pulled out and replaced your underwear and held you against him.

"I'm glad you're alright." you sighed holding him tight.  "You may be a god, but I still worry."

"It is appreciated.  Now I must make sure I get back before Stark knows I'm gone."

"But I still have important research I need to conduct on our Asgardian visitor." you purred.  "For his own safety of course."

"Oh my sweet tempting minx...soon..."

"Hey (y/n)!  You seen Reindeer Games?"

You squeaked and stepped out of the cupboard into your lab to find Tony waiting with dried blueberries in hand.

"No I haven't we haven't needed to run any tests lately and your guys usually watch him like a hawk."

"Ah Stark, I find you chasing down irrelevant leads instead of at our meeting." Loki announced striding into your office from the outside.  He looked smug and cocky and not the disheveled mess you left him.

"You were late!" he said.  "Couldn't seem to find you anywhere."

"Perhaps your sensors are not as good as you think."

"How rude.  Well, nice seeing you (y/n).  Come on you."

You smiled and waved off the retreating duo.  You didn't fail to notice Loki's wink; a soft promise for later.


End file.
